A new beginning
by leafs4eva90210
Summary: When victoire and molly best friends, and cousins meet up with their cousin teddy, who has been held back one year for various humorous reasons they cause lots trouble especially with their mysterious new friend ben. BTW srry if i stole somebodys title:
1. Chapter 1: Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hello, I just wanted to let everybody know I didn't like what I had so far and I am changing my story a bit. To anybody who has read the first chapter, it is still going to be that just longer and more detailed and I am also going to have it from 4 people point of view. Ben, Teddy, Victoire, and Molly. Then I am going to combine it but I will probably be from bens point of view and there will be some flash backs!**

**Anyway enjoy!!**


	2. Chapter 2: War and surprise

The final battle: May 2nd 1998

_I have to do this._

Harry ran out of the headmasters office and in to the great hall when he saw Ginny. From that second he knew that he couldn't die without telling her that he loved her. It was his last wish, and even though he knew it would hurt her it would be better if she knew. She had to know. There was no possible way of stopping what Harry was about to do and he wanted to die for those he loved, not the other way around. Harry ran past Neville barely noticing him when he remembered that he had to destroy all the horcruxes so Hermione and Ron could kill Voldemort.

"Neville! Neville listen to me I need you to kill Nagini, please don't ask questions about where I'm going, just do it for me please?" Harry whispered while he stared at Ginny fighting off a death eater through the invisibility cloak.

"What the-Harry?…ok. "Neville said completely confused.

Harry ran past Neville and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Gin its me come to the room of requirement I have to tell you something." Harry whispered fiercely in her ear taking in her scent.

Ginny let out a little gasp and then registered that it was him.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she roared.

"we are in a war and you want to talk?" she screamed.

"Harry its too late its over we broke up-"she started.

"GINNY I LOVE YOU DAMMIT" He yelled back.

"I should of never left you so will you just come over there?" He said quieting his tone.

"ok" she said as her eyes filled with tears.

Harry walked quickly over to the room of requirement with Ginny on his heels. When he got there he ripped off his cloak and kissed her. No matter how angry he was that he would never see her again he realized how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. It was dimly lit so he could barely see her face but as he kissed her he knew that she would make him stronger. Even though he couldn't see he could still feel. He could definitely feel Ginny's hands on his robes, pulling them off him. He could also feel his hands tugging on his trousers. He could see him helping her take off her robes.

And well you know the rest….

………………………………............................................................................................................

June 1 1998

_Oh my god oh my god oh….._

_I am not going to do it. No, no I have to. Not with everybody here…_

"Ginny Hun could you help me with this for a second?" Molly's voice rang out.

"mhmm, one second mum." she said.

But what Ginny found was not her mother, it was not her mother at all. It was Harry. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her down in a chair.

"Ginny I've known you my whole life, I've loved you my whole life." He paused

_Oh my is he…_

"Ginny I love you I want us to spend our whole lives together. Ginny will you marry me? He said on one knee looking into my eyes.

"YES!" She screamed. Then she kissed him as long as she could and put her arms around him.

He grinned uncontrollably. And the whole Weasley family appeared from around the door.\

" I knew she'd say yes mate!" Ron said beaming.

_Oh shoot _

"I kind of have to tell you guys something. Something I should have told you a long time ago, and I am so sorry I didn't."

_Big breath._

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3: Two different worlds

Molly Minerva Potter:

11 years later:

"HARRY, GINNY COME QUICK I CAN'T FIND MOLLY ANYWHERE!" Said a panicked Teddy Lupin.

Harry and Ginny ran down the stairs of their moderately sized home to find Teddy looking inside their broom closet. Then Harry gestured him to come sit at the table to tell them what had happened. Instead 9 year old James, 7 year old Al and 5 year old Lily who was wearing nothing at all, came around the corner. Lily going at her full speed leapt and landed on something with a thud (or I should say someone) crying out in pain.

"Lily! Geroff o me." molly said her voice muffled.

After Lily got off, molly pulled off her fathers invisibility cloak to reveal a mop of long messy black hair. And shining blue eyes.

"Mummy, Teddy said that if I get in Slytherin or in Hufflepuff he isn't going to talk to me anymore. He said that the only good houses are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." She said with her eyes shining and lips quivering.

"Teddy come here. We need to talk about this." Ginny called her voice calm but firm.

"I didn't mean it" He mumbled kicking the floor.

"But she teased me too and said I was going to have to do my first year over and over again! It wasn't my fault George told me to try out one of his jokes…"he argued

"But you were mean to me first!" Molly retorted.

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"you are either going to figure this out now or we are leaving you at this table until you do. I am guessing you want to play with your cousin Victoire when she comes over but if not then all the other kids will be outside playing while you two are in here arguing!" Harry said catching his breath.

"Fine you win" Teddy said bitterly.

"Fine" Molly said turning to leave.

_Oh my this is going to be a long day…_

………………………………............................................................................................................

"Hello iz anybody home? Were here!" Fleur's voice rang out.

"Auntie Fleur! Hi auntie fleur guess what I made Al do today. I made him grow long ears like a bunny and then mommy and daddy says I made magic isn't that cool?" Lily squealed.

"Oui oui mon cherie! How sweet you are going to be a great witch like your mama! Tell Bill and Victoire while I go say hello to your mama et papa non?" She said while she stroked Lily's cheek fondly.

While Lily went off to tell Bill what had happened Victoire saw Molly and Teddy motioning her to come to the living room so they could sneak in to the back yard. The three of them together caused mayhem. Over the summer Bill and Harry decided that making them a secret club house would keep them out of the house. The only rule was only kids over 10, only the little kids weren't too happy especially James because he was right under 10, but next year he could go in the club house. Anyway the kids always went there when teddy wasn't with at his grandmas or if Victoire wasn't at her parents house. It had been a week since the kids were all together and they would surely be planning something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benjamin Thomas Lyle:

11 years later

His pudgy face looked up at me. His beady eyes looking me over, and a scowl emerging on his face. I have never hated someone as much I hated him.

"SHUTUP" He yelled knowing he wouldn't. It was a sunny day but Benjamin Lyle felt worse than he had felt in weeks.

"What you gonna go cry to your mommy? WAIT I forgot you don't have one!"

That was it. He felt the anger rise up and he punched him right in the face, as hard as he could. He deserved it, and the only person he was going to feel sorry for was himself. He had felt his hand break when he had punched him. He felt the bone crack and then the excruciating pain that followed almost immediately after. Although his hand was throbbing this was the second time Ben had assaulted a student and he knew he would be suspended. It looked like nobody saw(_well except the bloody bastard on the blacktop_), so he ran. When he crossed the road he looked back and saw Peter getting up. Ben chuckled when he saw that peter noticed he wasn't there anymore.

Ben kept on running taking in sharp breaths and trying to not to think where to go. He didn't have a home, he didn't have parents. _But enough with feeling sorry for myself. My 11__th__ birthday is today and nobody bloody cares, I will turn 11 In 5 minutes and I am in an alleyway. 2 minutes left . 1 minute. 10, 9,8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1_.….BAM an explosion of green light shot out from every possible direction. Ben rolled over and hid behind a stack of trash. He saw about a dozen men in strange robes approach him. Scared as hell he took the lid off the trash can and when the green light came he tried to deflect it. It went right threw the lid and burned the side of his hand. Ben cried out in pain and cradled his injured arm. Then Ben heard a loud CRACK beside him. Before he could even realize what happened the man grabbed his arm and they disappeared, while Ben had a terrible queasy feeling in his stomach.

………………………………............................................................................................................

_What just happened and where in the bloody hell am I? _Ben looked around the room. It was spacious; definitely nicer than anything he'd lived in. He got off the couch he was laying on and waited for the man that had saved him.

"Good morning Mr. Lyle. Benjamin right? How was you're sleep?" I let out a small gasp_. Where did he come from…_

"Er-thanks for um saving me from those well um people?" He said ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"Ahhh no trouble at all it is my job as head of the young wizard and witch transfer department- but you probably don't want to hear about my job," he rambled on.

_What is this guy talking about, I seriously think he's messed in the head. He should probably call a doctor…or a therapist…or maybe a dating service this guy needs a girlfriend._

" My name is Cornelius Fudge and I work for the ministry of magic it is very import-" Ben stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"M-M-MAGIC?" Ben stuttered

_Definitely mental._

"Yes I was getting to that, well see Benjamin there is a place almost a different world to you I suppose, where there are witches and wizards. We do magic, but sometimes magic gets out of hand and that is why there is the ministry of magic and there is the minister of magic. And you are a wizard" Fudge replied being quite pompous about knowing all this.

Ben thought about what he said and let it sink in. _I'm a wizard._

"Prove it. Please?" He said trying to be polite but still being demanding.

Mr. Fudge grabbed his wand from beneath his robes and lazily flicked it and made the door open and close.

"Is this a joke?" Ben pleaded. He didn't want to believe it he couldn't

_This is mental. This man is mental. I'm mental. I need a drink._

"Could I have a drink please?" He said his voice cracking. And the way Mr. Fudge looked at him he thought that he knew Ben didn't mean water. Ben ruffled his hair while Mr. Fudge poured him a glass of fire whiskey.

"Those people. Who were they because I a pretty sure they were trying to kill me." He said just remembering what had happened earlier today. Mr. Fudge handed him the glass, and he felt a sharp pang from where he got hit with the green light. Mr. Fudge had obviously healed his broken hand and had stopped the bleeding from where it had hit, but it still hurt.

"Those people" he had a look of utter disgust on his face. "if you can even call them that; are death eaters. Stragglers from the days when Voldemort was around. They are trying to complete what he couldn't. They are tracking down the muggle born witches and wizards and trying to kill them."

Ben took a swig of his drink. Being so intrigued in what fudge was saying he nearly jumped when he said "LOOK AT THE TIME! We have to hurry and get you to meet the person you will be staying with until you leave for Hogwarts."

Before I could ask any questions fudge grabbed my arm and the drink fell to the floor, and then we started spinning. I watched as Mr. Fudge's office slipped away…..


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with the Potter's

**Author's Note: I would like to thank NarcissaMalfoy1119 for being my first reviewer!! Now I can continue on with my story!!! Thank-you its nice to know someone is reading it. **

**-Christy :P**

Victoire Nicolette Weasley:

11 years later

"Papa when are we going to the Potters? I haven't seen Teddy, and Molly and the other kids in a week!" Cried Victoire.

Victoire was getting very frustrated because this was the second time she had asked her father and he still hadn't answered her. Victoire went inside the house through the back door of Shell Cottage. Victoire couldn't see her mother or father anywhere. She tiptoed to the kitchen, her heart beat quickened. And she took deeper breaths.

_Where are they?_

"Mum" Victoire whispered.

"In here mon cherie" Fleur rang out.

Victoire's heart beat steadied again and she walked into their bedroom where she heard her parents finishing up their conversation.

"You know its been 11 years since the battle, it doesn't seem real that it is all over." Bill said in a hushed tone.

"I keep feeling like He-who…Voldemort is going to come back any day now." Fleur said staring at Bill intensely.

_Battle. What battle? They seem so sad talking about it. What's a Voldemort it sounds like an illness I have to talk to teddy and molly about this._

"I really miss Fred-"Bill stopped when he saw Victoire there.

_Fred?_

"oh umm are you ready to um go?" Victoire said putting on her cutest face.

"Oh Victoire I didn't see you yet, of coarse." Smiled Bill.

Fleur went to go check on Louis and Dominique who weren't feeling well and were staying with their house elf wheezy. They had gotten a cold from when they had gone in to the ocean. After she came back Bill held his wife's hand in his right and his daughters hand in his left and apparated to the potters doorstep.

………………………………............................................................................................................

"Hello iz anybody home? Were here!" Fleur's voice rang out.

"Auntie Fleur! Hi auntie fleur guess what I made Al do today. I made him grow long ears like a bunny and then mommy and daddy says I made magic isn't that cool?" Lily squealed.

"Oui oui mon cherie! How sweet you are going to be a great witch like your mama! Tell Bill and Victoire while I go say hello to your mama et papa non?" She said while she stroked Lily's cheek fondly.

_Lily was always so cute. Her, Dominique, and Louis together were so adorable they knew they could get anything if they really tried. I remember when I could do that…_

Victoire's train of thought was interrupted when she saw Teddy and Molly gesturing her to the door and she suddenly remembered that she had to tell them what she had heard. Victoire slipped away from hugs coming in from every direction. There were so many people here know. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Rose and Hugo. They were near James and Al's age. Lily looked sad because Dominique and Louis weren't there. Suddenly Uncles and Aunts were just pouring into the Potter home. Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand and pulled her out the back door.

"Victoire! I haven't seen you for so long. I missed you." Molly squealed as she hugged her.

Victoire was about to reach out to hug her cousin back when she noticed she was still holding Teddy's hand. She stared at it and thought that it was actually quite nice holding his hand. Teddy must of seen her staring because he quickly let go of her hand and sheepishly mumbled sorry. Teddy's hair then turned a shade of pink, the same color his face was turning as well. Teddy grinned at her and then the awkwardness slipped away.

Molly, wide eyed and questioning, decided not to ask any questions and ran through the hedges to their _secret _clubhouse. Victoire and Teddy followed and when they reached it Victoire climbed the ladder and sat down in her chair pulling out a chocolate frog she got from George.

" I need to tell you guys something. I don't know what it means or what it is but I have been hearing strange things that our families talk about." Victoire said nibbling at her chocolate frog.

" I know what you mean. I hear grams whispering all the time to Harry and Ginny and whenever I ask they say I will find out when I am 17." Teddy said looking annoyed.

Molly nodded her head in agreement. "Just the other day, I went to Flourish and Blott's with mum to buy my school books-while Teddy was at the Joke shop with Harry and there was a card that came with chocolate frogs! Did you know that? and when I looked at the card I saw it was MY DAD. But mum came and she said I shouldn't be playing around with that and she took it before I could read about what he did that was so great ." Molly said

Victoire and Teddy were stunned, then she remembered something molly had said about him being at the joke shop instead of buying books because he already had them.

" You never did tell us why you had to repeat first year." Victoire said smirking.

Ted smirked back and answered, " Well one day George told me to try out one of his pranks on Professor McGonagall. If George hadn't come in and said he was the mastermind behind the prank I would have been expelled. "

" What was the prank?" Victoire said grinning.

Before Teddy could answer Molly interrupted them and said, "We can talk about that later, we have to get to the bottom of this before dinner!"

Victoire and Teddy both looked annoyed. Victoire stuck her tongue out at her and teddy's hair turned icy blue with black tips.

" I guess your right, we should talk about this." Victoire said. After she said this Teddy's hair turned beck to sandy brown and he nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Teddy Remus Lupin

11 years later

After their agreement on how the parents were acting strange and deciding that Voldemort was a person and not a disease they were called in for dinner.

I am such an idiot. I agree with everything she says. She probably doesn't even like me anymore!

Teddy Lupin was walking back to the Potter house when he started thinking when it had been Victoire who fancied him and he still thought girls were icky.

"_Teddy Lupin." Victoire's 5 year old voice rang out._

"_Do you like me?" She questioned._

"_Of coarse." He replied instantly._

"_you're my best friend" he added._

"_I know you LIKE me but do you um well fancy me." she said looking at the ground._

_FANCY?! Victoire was his best friend and he had never thought of a girl like that so he replied colder than he intended._

"_No why would I?" he said immediately regretting what he had said._

"_But maybe when we are older I will." He added on quickly, but it was too late. The damage was done. Tears welled up in her eyes, and he did the only thing he could think of to make her not cry._

_Teddy Lupin leaned forward lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. He saw Harry do it all the time to Ginny so he thought it would work. And it did._

"_that was um a friendship kiss… just to prove that maybe when we are older…" he started. But Victoire quieted him by touching his arm and yelling" you're it!" before she ran away._

_Victoire was happy for the whole day and they never talked about it again._

Teddy snapped out of his daze and realized that they were already seated at the table and everyone else was eating. He quickly started playing with his peas and messed them up to look like he was eating them. He glanced at Molly who was staring at him waiting for his signal. He scratched his nose and she began.

" So um I got a chocolate frog from a friend. I never knew those came with trading cards how about you guys?"

Harry and Ginny looked terrified. Ron choked on a bit a bit of his food and Bill, fleur, George, Percy, and Charlie's eyes widened. Molly, Arthur and grams were shocked, and Hermione looked like she was going to be sick, but Molly continued on.

"And guess what It had Dad's picture on it! Can you believe that? What did you do to get on a chocolate frog card?" asked molly looking as innocent as possible.

"Molly, sweetie, we told you we will tell you when you are old enough-" Ginny started, Victoire interrupted her aunt.

" We know a lot more than you think we do. We know there was some sort of war and we know that we had an Uncle Fred and he got killed and I know that what happened to my dad wasn't an accident!" Victoire said. She was now standing up as tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

" We also know that there was this person Voldemort?" Victoire nodded. All the adults except Harry and Ginny flinched at his name.

Bill broke the silence, "I think we should go." Fleur nodded in agreement before saying, "Thank-you for inviting us. Ze food vas lovely."

Victoire was still crying freely but sniffled before she whimpered, "I thought I was sleeping over at Molly's tonight?"

Bill's expression lightened, "We were going to tell you on the way home but um Cornelius Fudge sent a letter the other day and asked if we could foster a child the same age as Victoire before he goes to Hogwarts, he is coming around 7:00 pm tonight.

The mood automatically lightened. Ted was wondering if this new girl was going to be half as pretty or as smart as Victoire. Even though he knew that he wouldn't fancy her he hoped that she would be nice and not a trouble to Victoire.

**OH don't worry Teddy she, or I should say he(:D) will be no trouble at all…**


	5. Chapter 5: A Home

Benjamin Thomas Lyle:

Mr. fudge let go of Ben's arm. He walked over to the living room andsignaled for him to come over. Ben sat down on one of the sandy white couchesand Mr. Fudge left the room. About five minutes passed until Mr. Fudgereturned and said,

"Benjamin, this is going to be your new home until you leave for Hogwarts, the school you will be attending."

Then an ugly brown creature with round eyes came in and said, "Master Benjamin, are you hungry?I can make you soup or steak, maybe some spaghetti-" Forgetting how frightening the creature was, Ben nodded (spaghetti was his favorite meal).The creature smiled warmly and hurried into the other room before Ben could say thank you.

"Wheezy, the house elf, will help you with anything you need until the Weasley's get home." Mr. Fudge took one last look around, spunon his heels, and disappeared. Ben settled into the couch as Wheezy came around the corner with his spaghetti. Ben finally felt like he had a real home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoire Nicolette Weasley:

"WHAT!" Victoire screamed excitedly. Her eyes immediately lit up at the thought of having a new playmate.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?"Victoire said absolutely beaming. Bill raised his hands up in mock defense and Fleur smiled warmly,

"Ben, I think zat is 'is name, will probably be backat the house now."

"BEN. That's a boys name though. I thought it was agirl?" Ted pleaded.

Immediately everyone turned to look at him. His face turned red and then Harry winked at him. Harry started teasing him that he was excited about meeting the new 'girl' andeverybody dropped it except for Victoire. _That was weird he sounded like he was relieved that they were teasing him. And then Harry? Weird. _Victoire let her thoughts wander back to the new boy Ben. After a couple more minutes of discussion Fleur ushered Bill and Victoire outside so they could apparate home. This time Fleur grabbed hold of her husband and daughter and they disappeared.

………………………………................................................................................................

When they arrived at the house they heard wheezy, Dominique, and Louisechattering away with an unfamiliar voice. Victoire assumed that it must be thenew boy, Ben, so she ran in to see him. The first things she noticed were his ruffled, sandy blond hair and his gorgeous face. When she looked lower she cried out when she saw his mangled arm and rushed to his side.

"Err- Hello,um, I'm Ben. I'm sorry, I don't know you're name?" Ben said, once again ruffling his already messy hair. Victoire, grabbing a cloth to replace the already damp one around Ben's arm, did not look up to answer,

"My nameis Victoire Weasley and these are my parents Bill and Fleur Weasley. If I might ask, what have you done to you're arm!"

After that Bill and Fleur came to greet Ben and he started his story. There were many gasps until the story was finished and everybody had to go to bed. Dominique and Louise each took one of Ben's hands and Victoire led the way to his new bedroom. After Dominique and Louise bid goodbye Victoire felt like she could actually get some of her questions answered. 

_Does he have parents at all? How long is he staying here? Does he want to stay here?_

Ben put his pillows behind him and lay down on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind and just stared. Victoire got on the bed and started to speak,

"Do you have parents?"

"No my father died before I was born and my mum died giving birth to me," Ben said looking down at the sheets.

"Well are you going to live with us just now or are you going to stay for good?" Victoire said staring straight at him.

He took a deep breath, "It all depends if you want me." Victoire felt tears coming to her eyes. As she threw her arms around him, he too started to sob. Victoire then said, looking into his eyes,

"You are my brother now. We can make it official. Let's go tell mama and papa."

They started to head outside when they saw Bill and Fleur standing there, and with a single nod they knew it would be done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benjamin Thomas Lyle:

The trials for the adoption were excruciatingly long, but worth it. The Weasley's were the family he never had and he felt more loved in the short months he had spent with them than all his life at the orphanage. After the trials were done they were going to need to be related by blood. He would do the bond with Victoire because she was the oldest and he was emotionally closer to her than anybody else. The day of the bond they were both veryexcited and had to go to the bonding department at St. Mungos. Victoiregripped his hand tightly as they walked up the stairs to their floor. Bill put a hand on his daughter and soon to be son's shoulder as they waited in the round sitting room.

"Weasley and Lyle," A shrill voice bellowed out.

Bill kissed his daughters forehead and patted Ben's shoulder and they went. Victoire was gripping Ben's hand very tightly and it started to hurt so he just put his arm around her as they walked in. Their bonder, Dr. Rhubarb, was a very nice lady. She had already had the potion pre-made and all they needed was a drop of blood and a snip of hair from both of them. When the time came for the prick Ben took it quickly holding his breath. It wasn't as bad hethought it would be. By the time Victoire saw the blood she was panicking and was not letting the doctor prick her. Ben tried to soothe her by patting heron the back but she was still shaking. Then he started to stroke her hair and she stopped long enough for the pin to go in. She yelped when she saw theblood and gladly let the doctor put it in the potion. After that they snippeda piece of their hair which melted into the potion and it was ready to drink. Victoire and Ben pinched their nose and held each other's hand while they had their share of the potion. They were both gagging but managed to finish it off then everything started to get fuzzy and Victoire faded away.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

Victoire Nicolette Weasley:

"Ben? BEN! I NEED YOU IT HURTS IT HURTS REALLY BAD! BEN!!" Victoire screamed.

Ben was on the ground inches from the bed panting and clutching his side when he looked up smiled and said, "Now I can go to the bathroom without you holding my hand!"

Victoire smiled sweetly and then took out a pillow from underneath her and chucked it at Ben's head. Victoire missed completely. Out of all the thing she got from the bond couldn't she get his amazing aim? Nope.

Ben hopped onto the bed and pulled Victoire onto his chest and started untangling her now sandy almost blonde hair instead of her bleach blonde hair. He kissed the top of her head and she started playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Victoire?" Ben questioned.

"Mhmm," Victoire sighed happily.

"I think Teddy fancies you." He said grinning.

She pulled her head off his chest and grabbed his hands and pinned him on the bed.

"How would you know that? He just thinks of me as a friend!" Victoire retorted.

"No. Did you see the way he looked at me when it was the first few days after the bond. You know when we had to be EXTREMELY close?" I nodded.

"He looked like he could of killed me!" Ben said wincing at the thought of being killed then shook his head and smiled at her again.

Ben grabbed her hand and rolled off the bed pulling her with him. She thumped on the ground while he strolled towards the door dragging her with him. Ben thudded down the stairs with Victoire on his heals.

"Morning mum, morning dad" Ben and Victoire said cheerfully at the same time.

"Jinks! You owe me a butter beer!" Victoire said giggling.

"Well I owe you one anyways." Ben said while being greeted by their parents.

"Nope. Now you owe me two remember from last week." Victoire said matter of factly. Who was also being greeted by her parents.

"Oh sod off Victoire!" Ben said grinning.

"Bloody hell I will!" Victoire said beaming.

"Victoire! Ben! Language!" Bill said sternly. Fleur gestured to Louise and Dominique. Victoire nodded and nudged Ben who nodded at Fleur as well.

Ben jumped into his seat and ruffled Louise's hair with one hand. The other was occupied with dragging Victoire to her seat who plunked down next to him. Victoire tried to stare at him with a look of hate. But they both burst out into fits of laughter.

"Today we _must_ go to Diagon Ally Fleur. To get Ben and Victoire 's school supplies and robes. We should of gotten them last week, but then you know what came up at the bank…"

Fleur looked up worriedly at her husband and popped a grape into her mouth nodding.

"Yes, Yes, Zats right, the bank." Fleur looked up at her husband. Obviously upset from what they were keeping from their children.

Victoire seemed to notice to notice her parents strange conversation, but decided to ignore it for now. She would discuss it with Ben later.

………………………………............................................................................................................

The Trip to Diagon ally was eventless other than Ben getting a bloody nose when opening up a specifically dangerous books on plants for Mr. Longbottom's class. Now what awaited them was their first year at Hogwarts. It would be full of mystical jealousy, brewing friendships, and spell binding enemies. You know, the usual!

Author's Note:

Yes, Yes I know this is EXTREMELY Short but i just wanted to let you guys know im alive!!'m sorry i have just been so busy with speeches and the play plus hanging out with friends...........so ya! Okay the best movie EVER is "Knowing" I loved it and i was so moved by it that the second i got home i like read the bible. And im not the kind of person that does that! WATCH IT! I promise the next chapter wont be AS short but i just wanted to post this one! To Cissa srry ididnt send this to you to Beta it, but since it was so short i thought it wasnt a big deal so PLEASE dont hate me:)

AND THANK-YOU to Creation X who is a BIG part in me posting this chapter!!!!!!!!!!You Rock!!


End file.
